


A Stitch In Time

by QUEENoftheNIGHT13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Danny Phantom, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Bart Allen is Impulse, Bart Allen is Kid Flash, Batfamily (DCU), Blood and Gore, Death, Depression, Dimensional Travel, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Secret Identity, Secret Past, Secrets, Swords are people too., Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vigilantism, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEENoftheNIGHT13/pseuds/QUEENoftheNIGHT13
Summary: Colors and bright lights flashed painfully in Bart's eyes as he fought to keep his bearings while the jolting of the pod stopped. He felt the wall for the switch and took a deep breath before flipping it. The pod's doors opened with a loud hiss and a puff of steam.Bart took a moment before vaulting out into a brightly lit cavern. Two people, a taller dark haired man with a blue bird on the front of his suit, a boy dressed in the classic red, green and yellow and another boy with completely green skin were bent into fighting stances. "Ta da!" Bart yelled, throwing his hands out in feigned excitement.Bart smiled widely. Time to get to work.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barry Allen & Bart Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Bart Allen & Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen & OCs, Bart Allen & The Team (Young Justice), Bart Allen/Jinx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A Stitch In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I have had this idea for a massive universe situation for a while and I have finally gotten around to writing some of it down. This is going to be a lot edgier than the original young justice cartoon was because I really think they missed their chance to make Bart a fully realized three dimensional character. Anyway, there are going to be a lot of OCs in this story, primarily of Bart's extended family and the children/ grandchildren of the superheroes currently in the Justice League. They won't be extremely important in the beginning, but they will be important later when the wear of hiding the truth about the future really starts to get to him. 
> 
> I also wanted to note that although the speedsters I have on roster look and behave like a human, they are a little bit closer to kryptonians on that spectrum. They look and behave like humans but they are not quite there. They are still people, just not quite human. There will be major physical and health differences between speedsters and humans that Bart will have to hide from the League to keep up pretenses. Bart also will have had formal combat training in this fic that he will also attempt to dumb down to keep the Bats off his tail. Also he wears goggles because they were a hand-me down of his older cousin's (before that it was wally's). 
> 
> This is my first ever post sooo... lets see how this goes!

"Shit!" The sound of feet stamping against the dusty ground rang through the night. Bart could see his breath in the cold air. The shoes that he had to wear were slowing him down but he couldn't stop until he made it to the pod's loading dock. The damn thing was till a couple miles away and he was running out of time. His backpack, full of the only possessions the Observants were allowing him to take to the past, hung heavily on his shoulders. 

A bright light and shock wave sent him careening into the ground. Bart's eyes shot up to see the remnants of a massive portal closing up around the ship currently holding his family and team, otherwise known as the Mercury. That ship took nearly two years to build and stock. It had never properly been tested for inter dimensional travel because of the enormous amount of energy and speed force to do it. Bart just hoped everyone would be okay. He wouldn't actually be able to hear from them until the transition period was over so all he could do was pray before jumping back to his feet and continuing on. 

The Reach fighter pilots that had previously been attacking the ship set their targets on Bart. Zig-zagging to dodge the blasts, Bart grit his teeth and ran harder. As soon as he arrived at the docking bay, he slammed his hand on the big red button on the console. A green force field closed off the bay from the outside world. He sped to the computer, jotting the launch codes onto the cracked screen. The doors to the pod and secret compartment for his backpack hissed open. 

The clock on Bart's wrist seemed to be taunting him as the numbers clicked down to zero. He still had five minutes left. He sat down heavily in the pod that was going to allow him to change the future. Well, hopefully. 

The cold of the metal was grounding for his rising panic. Breathe in. Breathe out. He pulled his backpack off his back and put it in the secret compartment in the side of the pod. He closed it and belted himself in as the doors began to close. Breathe in. Breathe out. The ground shook harshly as the fighter pilots' shots attempted to break down the shield. The door closed with a click and a hum of power. 

The world disappeared in a flash of light and lightening. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colors and bright lights flashed painfully in Bart's eyes as he fought to keep his bearings while the jolting of the pod stopped. He felt the wall for the switch and took a deep breath before flipping it. The pod's doors opened with a loud hiss and a puff of steam. 

Bart took a moment before vaulting out into a brightly lit cavern. Two people, a taller dark haired man with a blue bird on the front of his suit, a boy dressed in the classic red, green and yellow and another boy with completely green skin were bent into fighting stances. "Ta da!" Bart yelled, throwing his hands out in feigned excitement. 

Bart smiled widely. Time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
